villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gorr the God Butcher
Gorr The God Butcher is the main antagonist of the 2013 comic series Thor: God of Thunder. He was created by Esad Ribic and Jason Aaron. History Gorr was once a man on a dying alien planet whose family died as a result of famine. As a result, Gorr began to doubt and hate the gods , eventually leading to his being exiled from the tribe. In his exile, Gorr observed a battle between two Gods that ultimately killed them both, but the Dark God's weapon attached itself to Gorr. Taking the oppurtunity, Gorr accepted the weapon and went on a quest to kill every god in the universe. Gorr's quest took him all across the Cosmos, but the story picks up when he landed on Earth. Gorr is implied to ahve killed a God of North America beofre coming to Eastern Europe in 997 CE. When he comes, He kills the Slaic god Chernabog before attacking Thor. While Thro resisted bravely, Gorr was able to overpower him and trap him in a cave, where he was tortured for 7 days. Eventually, Thor's mortal followers tried to free him, and while Gorr easily kileld them, they provided enough distraction for Thor to escape. After breaking free from his bonds, Thor cuts off one of Gorr's arms with an Asgardian axe, and beleives that he killed him. Gorr remained alive in fact, bjut started a new strategy to the destruction of all gods. Gorr now sought knowledge with which he could kill Gods more effeciently, eventually formulating a plan taht made use of many cosmic instruments. Gorr first invades Omnipotence City, meeting place of all gods. There he finds a book mentioning the location of Chronux. At Chronux, Gorr kills all of the Gods present and pours their blood into the time well. Afterwards, Gorr found himself in the first moments of creation, where he tore the ehart out of the first god. Now needing only 200 years and "lots of slaves" Gorr begins to harvest godblood to make himself more powerful, as well as kidnapping Gods and making them his slaves. In at least one future, Gorr sueeded and left Thor alone in Asgard with Black Berserkers. Eventually Gorr kidnapped Shadrak, an alien God of bombs, who he made harness the Heart of the Elder God in order to make a bombthat would kill every God in the entire universe. Gorr also, inexplicably, had his wife and son with him on his base planet. In his hubris, Gorr brought Thor forward from 997 to act as one of his slaves in building the Godbomb, while the present and future Thors also came to his constructed planet to kill him. Gorr was initially losing badly, so he had to kill a large number of hid slaves to harness their godblood in order to defeat them. After the Thor's were defeated, Gorr enslaved them, but was eventually betrayed by his "son". After that the 3 Thors managed to defeat him and declared him teh god of hypocricy, eventually stealing his weapon and hkilling him with it. Powers Gorr's weapon, All-Black the Necroblade, gave him the ability to create things out of dark energy. He could replace his own limbs and create weapons, but also use it for more complex purposes like creating nonsentient "Black Berserkers", who were entirey servile to his will. Beyond that, Gorr was able to create fully sentient immitatiosn of his wife and son with his weapon. Gorr is also a very experienced torturer, claiming taht even gods of torture would reveal the locations of their children before his blade. Several tiems throughout the series Gorr is shown trying to cause a God as much pain as possible before killing it. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Aliens Category:Hypocrites Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Supervillains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Bombers Category:Time-Travellers Category:God Killer Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Opportunists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slaveholders Category:Kidnapper Category:Complete Monster Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Lord Category:Serial Killers Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Autocrats Category:In love villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Dictator